


A Good Day

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Demons, F/M, Fairies, Fluff, Het, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Supernatural Elements, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker goes to the park alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

She knew Bloodshed didn't want her to, but Thornstriker was bored staying inside their house all the time. Besides, he was out that today. What else was she supposed to? She could only read so many books at one time and practice her embroidery for so many hours. And since they had servants, it wasn't as if she could do any chores... And the staff was very reluctant to let her help with anything, probably afraid that she would hurt herself and Bloodshed would be furious.

So, with nothing else to do, she decided to go out to the nearby park for a walk.

Bloodshed would have a heart attack if he knew about this. His new, young fairy wife, out by herself and walking around in the demon kingdom? A few of the servants had insisted on going with her, but she gently dismissed them. She didn't want to take them from their duties just so they could babysit her. Besides, she was an adult - she could take care of herself.

She was currently at the park now, sitting on one of the benches and snacking on a pastry the cook had made earlier. It was a little intimidating, yes, being the only fairy around in the middle of the Demon Kingdom, but no one had ever attempted anything. Most demons just stared at her, mesmerized by her existence. Though the children didn't seem to have any trouble coming up to her.

But they weren’t doing anything. They simply running up to her bench and staring at her from a short distance. Some would touch her dress, but the second she turned to look at them, they ran off. Well, the boys did, not the girls. They seemed to like touching and looking at her dress, probably because it was of fairy fashion.

Whatever it was, she wasn't bothered by it. The staring had been a little unnerving at first, but she decided to just leave it be for now. The only other fairy that she knew of living in the Demon Kingdom was the Queen. This was probably a lot of people's first time seeing a fairy up close before. She was certain she would be the same if she saw a demon sitting in a park and eating a sandwich.

At least it was a nice day outside. Overcast, as it normally was here, but still a nice day. So she could easily relax out here and enjoy a meal, not bothered at all by the occasional tiny hands brushing against her dress.

If Bloodshed were here, he would no doubt be stressed. The last time he had come to the park with her, he had been so stiff. Even young children being around her seemed to put him on edge. She wondered if he would act like that if she were a demon like him... Probably not. He only seemed to be so protective over her whenever they went outside because she was a fairy.

She glanced down when she felt another hand touch her dress. It was a little girl, probably no more than four years old. But instead of running away when Thornstriker looked at her, she stayed there. Though her hand clenched tightly around her dress and she looked liked she was going to cry...

Thornstriker gave her a gentle smile before turning to her basket. So she wouldn't scare the child, she slowly pulled out a small bag of pastries the cook had prepared for her. The child seemed to perk up at the sound of crinkling paper as Thornstriker opened up the bag and pulled out a small pink macaroon. The little girl's eyes grew wide as she held it out to her.

"Would you like one?"

The little girl slowly nodded, reaching up and taking the pink cookie from her hand.

Thornstriker smiled and went to pick up another macaroon, a blue one, before taking a small bite. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the girl had yet to eat it. She was just staring at it, as if she didn't know what it was. That made sense... Bloodshed had mentioned how macaroons were rare in the Demon Kingdom. Usually only the richest nobles had them in the house.

"It's a macaroon," Thornstriker said after she swallowed her bite. "This one is strawberry flavored. Do you like strawberry?"

She nodded.

"Then you should like this one."

The little girl looked at the macaroon before looking up at Thornstriker, who just continued to smile. Slowly and never taking her eyes off of Thornstriker, she took a small bite. Just as she started to chew, her face lit up brightly with her eyes going wide. Once she swallowed, she pushed of the rest of the little pink macaroon into her mouth, smiling and chewing happily.

Thornstriker giggled and pulled out another, a white one this time, and handed it to the girl.

"This one's vanilla."

And just as she finished chewing the strawberry one, she quickly snatched the other one from Thornstriker's hand and gobbled it up. The fairy had to give a small laugh. Leave it to sweets to get children to open up and relax.

But before the little girl could ask for another one, Thornstriker could see another young woman, a demon, rushing up to her.

"Claire!"

The little girl turned around to see the woman coming towards them. She smiled brightly and ran to her, wrapping her arms tightly around the woman as she bent down and picked her up. Thornstriker had been wondering where her mother was... maybe she had just snuck off, like she knew children tended to do.

She smiled politely at the mother, who bowed her head.

"I-I'm sorry if she bothered you, my lady-"

"Oh, no, no, she was fine," Thornstriker insisted. "She was very sweet."

"Y-Yes, thank you..." Then the young woman looked around. "Y-You're not with your husband today?"

Right... Thornstriker had forgotten that her husband was rather famous, both because of his own achievements and because he was the second demon in the entire kingdom to marry a fairy. And she was famous because, well... she was the fairy wife of a demon. That wasn't something people just brushed under the rug.

"No, he's working today," Thornstriker said. "I decided to go out for a small stroll."

"O-Oh..."

"But, it's best if I head back now and wait for him to come home."

Thornstriker could see more and more people stare at them. It was hard to get comfortable again with everyone looking at you. And if she stayed out too long, the staff would worry. No doubt they would send out servants to fetch her. She didn't want to make them anxious about her whereabouts just because Bloodshed was overprotective.

Not to mention she had no idea when he would be home. He only said in the afternoon, but she didn't want him to come home and find her gone. She didn't see him taking that very well.

"Oh, yes, of course!" The woman bowed to her, much to the other's surprise. "Please take care, my lady."

"Y-You as well..." A blush came to her face. Bowing from strangers was probably something she was never going to get used to. She wasn't a queen or a princess of anything of the sort. She had no idea why the demon people would bow to her...

Though Bloodshed had said that this park was generally for commoners. Was that why they bowed? Back when she lived with her parents, they never allowed her into interact with commoners, saying they were "ill-bred" and "dirty." She had never agreed with such cruel words, but she had been too intimidated by her parents to ever go against them.

"Good day, my lady."

"Good day."

Then Thornstriker, with a small smile, turned away and headed back home.

* * *

"Thornstriker?"

She looked up from her spot on the chair, seeing her husband standing in the entryway to the parlor. The worried look on his face let her know that he was aware she had gone out. The head maid must have told him. Regardless though, she gave a gentle smile and placed down the letter she was writing.

"Welcome home, Bloodshed."

Seeing his shoulders relax told her things were fine. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"You went out today?"

She nodded. "Just to the park. I met a little girl and her mother today. The little girl liked macaroons."

"Hmm."

Thornstriker turned to him, only to give a small gasp when his arm suddenly came around her and gently pulled her against his side. She blushed, but didn't reject him. If anything, she leaned into the embrace. He was always so warm and comfortable... And though it was a little embarrassing, it was all right to do this. They were married after all.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, it was a lovely day."

"... We can go out tomorrow. Maybe. To the market, it shouldn't be too crowded."

She giggled. Bloodshed hated crowds, so she wasn't too surprised he wouldn't want to go on a weekend. Though he was probably worried about her as well. But she enjoyed going to the market and it would have been fun to walk around there. She nodded. "That sounds good."

He didn't say anything in return and simply held her closer. And she was more than content to just lean up against him, relaxed and resting with her husband. Primus, it had really been a good day today. She couldn't wait for more.


End file.
